


小时工

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 沙雕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	小时工

01

要不是杨九郎因为自己被狐朋狗友骗了一大笔钱，被他爸爸断了经济来源，他也不会勤工俭学干起小时工来。

开着跑车上学的富二代一下子跌到泥地里，打几个滚还溅了一身的泥。然而心高气傲的杨九郎即使是被溅了一身泥，也依旧拍拍屁股站起来，删除拉黑了那几个富二代聚集的狗友群。

手机不再是胡吹海侃的玩具，直接变成了赚钱工具。他的爸爸还没有太狠心，仍然允许杨九郎在家住着。不然以他每个月赚的那么点钱，交完房租都不够他挥霍。

这叫忆苦思甜。杨九郎给自己做着心理建设，一边去超市按照着他现在服务的家主的要求，去超市买着清单上的东西填满他家的冰箱。

别说，这家主也是个富二代，吃穿用度和以前的自己都很和。杨九郎轻车熟路，没花多长时间就买完了东西，直奔小区。

他的这个主顾啊，住的是高档小区，从前杨九郎也没把这个小区看在眼里，进出都直接刷的卡，根本不会看保安的脸色。而现在他穿着简单的绿色格子衬衫，直接被拦在了门口。

杨九郎心中无限的委屈，最后还是拎着一大袋东西，掏出手机来拨通了张云雷的电话。他的主顾，他的金钱来源。

“有事说事儿。”电话那头的人听起来像是才睡醒，声音沙哑。

“我被拦在你小区门口进不去了，祖宗，您看怎么办啊？”杨九郎一边说话一边挑着眉幼稚地和保安对视。

“那就别进来呗。”

..........

理智清醒了两秒，张云雷让杨九郎把电话给保安。随后杨九郎在保安的注目之下，大摇大摆地走了进去。

02

“分了？”郭麒麟听完张云雷的话之后激动地站了起来，他为了确认又问了一句。

“情人之间，分个手而已，多么正常。”张云雷用刀叉着水果吃了一口，“你没谈过恋爱，没分过手？”

“我正经人，不谈恋爱。”郭麒麟正了正脖子处并没有的领带，“话说你们谈了也有好几年了吧，说分就分，为什么啊？”

“他怀疑我在外面有人了。”张云雷拍了拍郭麒麟的屁股，让他往边上去一点，挡着他看电视了。

“谁啊？”郭麒麟坐下来，掳走他一片西瓜，“你真背着他在外面有人了？”

密码锁响了起来，郭麒麟一回头正看到个顶着一头毛的大男人拎着一大袋东西脱了鞋走进来，嘴里还说着：“祖宗，东西给您买回来了，一样不差。”

才刚说男人的事情，男人就到了。郭麒麟指着门口的人，情绪波动极大地问着张云雷：“这人谁啊？”

“小时工。”张云雷歪着头点了点头就算是打过了招呼，继续吃着面前的水果拼盘。

“小时工？”郭麒麟不可置信，“这玩意儿也按小时计算结账？你就为了这个以小时计算的男人，甩掉了你谈了几年的男朋友？”

站在一旁的杨九郎被指着，仔细听来越来越觉得不简单，怎么他就卷进去了，站在张云雷旁边这个人好像下一秒就要冲过来打自己。

他可不想发生什么命案。杨九郎立刻摆了摆手：“你别瞎说，我和张云雷就是雇佣关系，我们是清白的。我就是帮他收拾家，打杂的，他给我钱。”

郭麒麟皱着眉头，仔细忖度着杨九郎这话的真假性。他认真想了想，觉得杨九郎也没必要撒谎。再加上杨九郎一进屋就把东西往冰箱里添置，忙来忙去的样子到还真有几分样子。

“你还不走，不是说今天还要去开会吗？”张云雷拽了拽郭麒麟的袖子，“别担心我了，我没事儿。”

“那行，一会儿我给你打电话。”郭麒麟看了看手表，的确也不早了，他班上还有事，不能在这里多留。

郭麒麟走了之后屋子里又恢复了平静，杨九郎泡了一杯茶端过来，反客为主地坐在沙发上：“刚刚那是你什么人？”

“你对我的事很好奇？”张云雷接过茶来喝了一口，茶香四溢，自打他雇用了杨九郎，生活里的事情不用他操心了，给他省去了很多事情。

他待人不错，两人即使是雇佣关系，却也相处得像是朋友一般。如果不是杨九郎穿得太过简单和随意，张云雷甚至觉得杨九郎和他一样，也是个被人羡慕又嫉妒的有钱的主。

张云雷拿起桌子上的小袋子，递过去给杨九郎。后者自在地翘着腿，看见张云雷递来的袋子，下意识地放下腿接过来。

“给我的？”

“嗯，算是礼物。”张云雷抽出盒里的一根烟，放在鼻尖下嗅了嗅，又塞回去。他的声音清脆动听：“就当是上次你陪我的报酬。”

杨九郎把袋子里的东西拿出来打开，是一块高级的腕表。杨九郎当然认识这个牌子，只是这块表有些熟悉，像是在哪里见过。

记忆在脑子里过了一遍，重要的部分被杨九郎一下子抓住，找到了来源。张云雷戴过一块一样的，杨九郎抓住张云雷的手腕，那块手表甚至还戴在他的手腕上。

“什么意思，两块一样的？”

“懒得再去选款式了，直接买了一样的给你。”张云雷把表拿出来给杨九郎戴上，“怎么，你嫌弃？”

哪儿敢嫌弃，他现在可是穷鬼一个，白送给他的高级腕表傻子才不要。他抬起手腕满意地看了看手表，这才回味起张云雷说的话。

张云雷说，送他手表是为了答谢上次他陪张云雷的那晚。那一晚上他陪着张云雷喝了好多酒，都要喝吐了张云雷都没放过他。结合着刚才他差点卷入的命案里，那一晚上，是张云雷失恋了吗？

03

第一次出现在张云雷的高级小区里是深夜十点，正是这个城市夜生活刚开始的点。以前杨九郎这个点指不定在哪个酒吧里混着呢，哪会轮到在这里翻墙。

还好墙不是很高，杨九郎翻过去没费多少力气，只是收尾动作不利索，裤子的线被扯，线头被拉出好长。贵的裤子就是不好粗鲁，矜贵得很。

杨九郎没想过有这种损失，但是他眼下又没钱，要是再去雇主要这些补偿不太好。他揣着这样的心思直上了电梯，敲开雇主家门之后就把这茬给忘了。

因为他这个雇主红着眼眶，手里拿着一卷纸。鼻子都被擤红了，说起话来瓮声瓮气的。像是被偷了胡萝卜的兔子，相比之下杨九郎只是裤子线头开了，好像也不是那么悲惨。

雇主说他叫张云雷，他等杨九郎换了鞋子就直接让杨九郎坐在了厨房旁边的小吧台上。买来的酒摆成一排，张云雷没有含糊直接一瓶一瓶开过去。

“会喝酒吗？”

“会，但是不太喜欢喝醉。”

“会喝就行了，醉了有屋子给你睡。”张云雷直接给杨九郎满上，酒杯撞过来。被撞出来的酒溅到杨九郎的手上，竟然像火一样烫。

那一晚上杨九郎并没有喝多少酒，都是张云雷自己在喝。失恋难受的人只需要有人陪着就好，张云雷酒量不错，但是心情不好，更容易醉。没过多久杨九郎就看到了一个安安静静抱着酒瓶趴在桌子上的张云雷。

杨九郎长这么大，还真没仔细伺候过醉酒的人。朋友喝醉了酒大多就是踹一脚看看还活没活着，活着就不用管了，总有人会抬走的。但是张云雷不一样，这是他的雇主，不伺候好了他没钱拿。

好不容易把人扶进浴室，杨九郎帮张云雷冲了个澡，从柜子里找到了睡衣给他穿起来，这过程里张云雷也不闹，就是偶尔抱住杨九郎不松手。

像是把他当作了另一个人，而那个时候杨九郎并不知道，张云雷把他当成了前任。杨九郎只知道，因为张云雷抱着他，他的衣服都湿了，借着张云雷这里洗了个澡才把门带上离开。

回想起来还真是这么一回事儿，杨九郎抱着抱枕躺在床上看着自己手腕上的表，突然想要知道张云雷到底是个什么样子的人。

就算是有钱的富二代，也没有直接把钱当流水送的。给张云雷当小时工的这些日子，杨九郎蹭了张云雷的好些东西，有时候还能够顺走张云雷的东西，而张云雷直接就没想着往回要。

就是这样的性格才更会被骗呢，杨九郎想起自己被所谓的朋友骗走的那一大笔钱来，心更痛了。虽然他父亲说不管杨九郎干什么，只要把这被骗走的钱按原数补回来就可以恢复经济来源，他仍然觉得自己这次是有些对不起父亲。

也多亏了张云雷对他出手从来都很大方，他亏空的钱补回去得倒快。如果他能够变回富二代的身份，是不是就可以和张云雷处处朋友。

张云雷送了他一块表，他也应该回送给张云雷什么才好。杨九郎想着想着就睡着了，他最近真的太累了，只有赚钱了才知道钱财来之不易，以后才会更加珍惜。

在梦里，杨九郎梦到张云雷在喊他的名字，对他说杨九郎，我需要你。

一个梦睡得香甜，第二天早上起来，杨九郎摸了摸自己的嘴角才发觉昨天晚上自己睡觉竟然还流口水了。对谁，对张云雷吗？

脸直接红了，没有任何预兆，杨九郎和别的姑娘谈恋爱都没觉得有这么心动过。

04

杨九郎接到张云雷电话的时候才刚打完一把游戏，电话响起的时候他嘴角直接勾了起来，也不管游戏里的排名多少，接通了就笑：“祖宗，又什么事儿啊。”

电话那头不是张云雷的声音，杨九郎记得，这是那天在张云雷家里，挥着拳头准备打人的那个小子的声音。

“杨九郎，我郭麒麟，还记得我吧？”

“有事说事儿。”杨九郎有些不耐烦，电话也拿远了些，要不是郭麒麟口气很急，他估计就直接挂电话了。

“张云雷在酒吧被人缠住了，我一个人搞不定，给你个地址，你过来。”

没事儿又去什么酒吧。杨九郎急忙穿上外套本来想要打车去，但是又怕去晚了。这时候他父亲应该睡了，杨九郎偷偷地去了趟书房，拿走了他被没收的车钥匙。

今晚开完就回去，应该不会被发现。

到了酒吧杨九郎很快就看到了张云雷，哪怕在人群中，杨九郎也能够一眼找到张云雷。只是张云雷比想象中的还要醉一些，也怪不得郭麒麟说搞不定。酒吧里混出来的人都是老手，先把人灌醉了，紧紧纠缠着就事半功倍。

杨九郎知道这里面的名堂，也笃定张云雷也会知道。他生气的是张云雷明明知道，还会不设防被算计到。男孩子出门在外，这种意识都没有。

在杨九郎把人从他人怀里捞出来的时候，靠在张云雷肩膀上的人脸色都变了。可气的是张云雷偏偏任由杨九郎拉扯着搂在怀里，是自己哄骗了好久都没这样亲密的人，怎么杨九郎一来，张云雷就直接贴上去了。

“你谁啊？”

杨九郎本来就脸色不好，听见这样的质问更觉火大。他张口想要辩驳回去，但是又不知道该用什么样的身份回过去。他想了想，咬牙切齿道：“我是他小时工。”

……

说完杨九郎就后悔了，小时工，多么掉价的一个身份。

“小时工？小时工你戴着和他一样的手表，骗谁呢？”

杨九郎辩驳不回去，郭麒麟在一边听杨九郎这么说，正好找到了口子，帮着杨九郎把人扶过来对着那人点了点头：“他说的是真的，他就是一个小时工。”

业务够发达啊，还能以小时算钱。

张云雷被带出酒吧这才觉得清醒了不少，唯独杨九郎不太和善。他捏了捏杨九郎的脸，忍不住亲了亲那白嫩嫩的脸蛋，看着杨九郎惊诧的表情直接含住了他的唇。

“九郎啊，没关系，那个人是我的朋友。”

被亲之后的杨九郎缓和了脸色，仍然带着怨气地看着张云雷，提高了嗓门：“是朋友能灌醉你？到底是真的朋友还是假的朋友啊，谁对你图谋不轨你看不出来吗？”

真是要给他气死了，杨九郎现在才感受到自己被骗钱他父亲着急的心情。张云雷被说之后嘴巴立刻鼓了起来，回瞪过去。

“我没醉，我没让他对我做什么。你那么凶干什么啊，我又不是你儿子，在这教育我什么啊你。”

……

“我没教育你，我担心你呢。”杨九郎狡辩了几句。

“对了，郭麒麟呢，他人呢？”

“帮你在里面解决问题呢。他没喝酒，让我带着你先走，他没问题。”杨九郎给张云雷买了瓶水，让他漱了漱口才准许他喝几口。

张云雷坐在车里的时候已经清醒了很多，杨九郎启动车子的时候他还能和杨九郎聊天。杨九郎开这样的车子来让张云雷有些惊讶，他一直以为杨九郎是没钱的穷酸大学生，要靠打工赚点零花钱。

他一直阔绰地把小时费提高一些，就是想让他去吃点好的，哪想到这孙子开的车竟然和他差不多档位。

“你哪儿来的这车。”

“我自己的，有问题吗？”杨九郎竟然也有被质疑没钱的一天，他更恨自己一失足翻不了身。以后他再也不和坏人一起混日子了，他暗自下着决心。

“没问题啊，我以前就怀疑你是不是隐藏的富二代，看你行为举止也像是见过世面的，只是你表现得太缺钱了。怎么，来我这儿当小时工，体验生活？”

“我有病啊我体验生活。”杨九郎翻了个白眼，随后叹了口气，“我是被朋友骗了钱，我爸断了我的经济来源让我打工把钱补回去。”

“那是有点惨，和我差不多惨。”张云雷吸了吸鼻子，“刚失恋就碰上你，我都怀疑我们俩是不是冤家。”

本来是活跃气氛的话，杨九郎愣是没接茬。张云雷自讨了没趣，酒精上头，他靠着窗边闭目养神，没睡着但是想了很多事情。

想他二十多年来的人生，想他经历过的大大小小的感情。感动有过，开心也有过，更多的是遗憾。但是自从杨九郎进入到他的生活里，好像不开心的事情也变得不是那么可怕了。

只要他闭上眼睛，总能听到耳边有人喊着他“祖宗”。很多人都喊过他祖宗，唯独杨九郎喊他祖宗，能够让他心安，更是有一种奇妙的感觉。

让他想要牵住杨九郎的手，一直听他喊自己祖宗。可是杨九郎不是穷酸到没钱的大学生，他赚够了钱就会离开。

车子顺利地开进了小区，这一回他没有翻墙过来，也没有需要张云雷的电话才能进去。他熟练地停好车，帮张云雷拉开车窗的时候还帮他挡住了风。

这是他给张云雷工作的时候养成的习惯，不知不觉的。张云雷站在了地上，揉了揉太阳穴拍了拍杨九郎的肩膀。

“谢了，兄弟。”张云雷犹豫着要不要邀请杨九郎上楼，以前杨九郎是他的小时工，他理所当然。现在不一样了，更何况他还打扰人家这么久。

请他上楼的话，终究没说出口。张云雷故意走得很慢，他在等杨九郎喊他，但是杨九郎一直靠在车旁看着他的身影，就只是看着。

果然亮明了身份，也不急着赚张云雷的钱了态度就是不一样。张云雷板着脸按着电梯楼层，看着冰冷的数字跳到自己的家的楼层，按了密码开门的第一件事就是走到阳台打开窗户。

楼底下的车早就没了踪影，张云雷确定他没看错，自嘲地笑了两声，掏出了口袋里的烟。冷风吹得他舒服了不少，他靠在窗边第一次觉得还不如喝醉了好。

喝醉了酒还可以借着酒劲胡闹，不像现在清醒着就要顾忌这些有的没的。生活总是这样没劲，在你食不知味的时候没觉得身边的人有多可贵，当回味过来甘甜之后，人就走远了。

要不是杨九郎把冰箱里的啤酒换成了饮料，他现在还能够找到一两听啤酒过过瘾。他扒拉来扒拉去，除了一些碳酸饮料比较刺激之外，根本没什么东西可以喝了。

张云雷关上冰箱门就听见有人在按门口的密码锁。他才走到门口就看见自己开门进来的杨九郎。

“你不是走了吗？”张云雷正为没酒喝苦恼，而让他苦恼的人就直接送上了门来。

“我来找你有要事。”杨九郎的手扶着门把看向他，“很重要的事情。”

“那你说说看。”张云雷抖了抖烟灰，转过身把烟捻灭在烟灰缸里。

“工钱，我的工钱。”杨九郎带上门，“我为你忙前忙后这么久，你一个小时给我多少钱合适？”

“你想要多少我就给多少。”张云雷没想到杨九郎辛辛苦苦回来找他就是为了找他要工钱。他笑了笑，大方地对他挑了挑眉，“只要我能承受得起。”

“是吗？”杨九郎双手环胸，气势上也不输张云雷，“那你醉酒亲我的账，你看看怎么算。”

“可不能不认账啊，那是我第一次和男人亲嘴。”

杨九郎还没说完就看见张云雷向自己走过来，张云雷身上的烟酒味又一次裹挟着他。这一次他连退都没有退半步，盯着张云雷的眼睛，下意识地抓住张云雷的衣摆。

一个吻霸道又温柔，张云雷抱紧了杨九郎，在他耳边道：“做我的人吧，一辈子跟着我吃香的喝辣的，要什么有什么。”

杨九郎摇了摇头，搂好张云雷的腰：“我有钱，不稀罕那些。”

“那你稀罕什么？”

“我喜欢你。”杨九郎说完笑着亲了亲张云雷的唇，小鸡啄米一样，又在张云雷面前晃了晃张云雷给他买的手表。张云雷的吻落下来之前杨九郎笑着闭上了眼睛迎上去。

好巧，我也喜欢你。

Fin


End file.
